1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cam lock device for a rope or belt to provide adjustment in the length of a loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cam lock device is useful in a tree stand or seat device which requires a loop to connect the stand to the tree. The cam lock can also be employed as a cleat for an anchor rope. The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 794,002 is illustrative of patents on these subjects.